Belle's Story
by Piolhyna
Summary: Esta es la historia que Regina podría haber puesto en la mente de Belle en la maldición de Storybrooke. ¡Difrutadlo!


_¡Buenas! Este es mi primer Fanfiction, de una de mis parejas favoritas: Rumplestiltskin y Belle de Once Upon A Time._

_Así como resumen para empezar, es la historia falsa que Regina podría haber puesto en la mente de Belle. No digo nada más que sino se va la magia xD_

_¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Belle's Story**

El Señor French y la señora French poseían una floristería sencilla en el pueblo de Storybrooke, Maine.

Llevaban muchos años deseando un hijo y después de mucha perseverancia, se les recompensó la espera. La pequeña Belle French nació llenando de felicidad el corazón de sus padres, y ellos la criaron como mejor pudieron ya que el sueldo de la floristería no daba para mucho, siempre comían comida casera y no iban a muchos sitios. Ese pequeño rincón de flores era su mundo.

La pequeña Belle fue creciendo, y sus padres se dieron cuenta muy deprisa de que tenía un gran imaginación. Con apenas 5 años, ya leía todo tipo de libros de cuentos y en general todo lo que caía en sus manitas. Su cuento favorito era "La Bella y la Bestia" y lo que más le gustaba era la preciosa rosa roja que cuasi protagonizaba aquella historia, es por eso que su cuarto estaba lleno de rosas rojas pintadas en la pared.

Jugaba siempre con todas las historias que leía, que si ella era la princesa en el castillo que necesitaba ser rescatada, que si era un astronauta que viajaba a la Luna y ponía su bandera o simplemente jugar al té era a lo que se dedicaba a todas horas. Dulce y sonriente ella siempre estaba de buen humor.

Hasta que llegó aquel camión.

La señora French había salido a comprar pan como todas las mañanas. Volviendo de su compra vio a su hija en la acera de enfrente de donde ella se encontraba, que había salido a buscarla.

Cruzando la calle sin fijarse mientras que saludaba a Belle, la madre de Belle fue atropellada delante de su propia hija.

Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por salvarla. El pobre señor French se quedó solo en este mundo con una hija a la que mantener. Sin embargo, el señor French no podía evitar pensar que si su hija no hubiera salido a buscar a su mujer, ella hubiera visto el camión, no hubiera cruzado y seguiría aquí, viva y con él. Y queriéndolo o no, echo la culpa a Belle de la muerte de su madre.

La pobre Belle había perdido a su madre y a su padre en un solo momento.

El colegio seguía siendo entretenido, había libros, pero sus amigos ya no la miraban como antes. Les daba pena, podía verlo en sus ojos, no sabían como hablar con ella o que decirle, y Belle poco a poco se fue distanciando de ellos.

En casa, al llegar su padre le ponía la comida, con apenas un "Hola" como bienvenida. Ella comía y disimuladamente se iba su cuarto, abría uno de sus libros y leyendo con las lágrimas rodando por la mejilla se dormía acurrucada sobre la cama, había perdido su sonrisa y se iba apagando poco a poco.

Todo eso cambio un día en el que Belle se levantó pronto para ir a la escuela.

Al quitarse las sábanas para levantarse, vio a una figura en la penumbra de su habitación, quiso gritar pero no quería molestar a su padre y no había nadie más en la casa, así que se levantó y miró a la figura que había en su cuarto:

-¿Quién es usted?

-No puedo decírtelo, querida, pero si puedo decirte que no hace falta que me llames de usted.-contestó la figura y se acercó a la luz cuando ella abrió la ventana- Precioso cuarto- dijo señalando a las rosas dibujadas en la pared.

Parecía un hombre, mucho más mayor que ella, vestía ropas antiguas que Belle había visto en los libros de historia y tenía la piel de un dorado oscuro. Su cabello era una melena castaña ondulada que no le llegaba a los hombros. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, pensó Belle, hubiera salido corriendo al verle. Pero había algo en sus ojos, grandes y dorados, y en su sonrisa, la más bella sonrisa que Belle había visto jamás, que hacía que se sintiera segura.

- Gra-gracias- dijo la niña un poco perpleja- Pero,¿Que haces aquí? -siguió preguntando al recuperarse.

-Bueno, tu me necesitas, y ya que te abandoné una vez. No pienso volver a hacerlo. Estaré contigo durante el tiempo que me necesites.

-Un momento, -consiguió aclararse Belle- ¿como que me abandonaste?

-Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo, querida-contestó.

Belle se quedó pensativa y un poco frustrada, pero continuo con su interrogatorio:

-¿Que quiere decir eso que vas a estar conmigo?

-Quiere decir exactamente eso, querida-contestó el hombre- Estaré contigo el tiempo que haga falta.

Ella no supo porque eso la reconfortó tanto hasta años más tarde. Pero supo, desde ese mismo instante, que no volvería a estar sola y que podía confiar en el.

-¿Y mi padre?- preguntó la niña- Si se entera que tengo a un hombre conmigo no le va a hacer mucha gracia, creo.-dijo Belle encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, no creo que haya ningún problema en eso, sweetheart, tan solo no le digas que estoy aquí.

-¿Y si te ve?- objetó Belle mirándole a los ojos.

-No me verá- se rió el hombre.

-Bueno, me fiare de ti...-balbuceó Belle, no muy convencida-Pero...¡Ni siquiera se como te llamas! ¿Como puedo llamarte?

-¡Haces muchas preguntas sweetheart!-siguió riéndose el hombre- Llámame como tu quieras, soy tuyo.

Belle se quedó pensativa un segundo y luego exclamó:

-¡Ya está! Te llamaré Golden, porque tu piel brilla como una joya, y tus ojos son del color del oro, un poco verdoso diría, pero es una oro como si llevara mucho tiempo apagado...-Belle se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos pero enseguida volvió a la realidad.

-Golden sonrió-Me parece perfecto querida.

Y así es como Belle no volvió a estar sola.

Golden la acompañaba siempre. Él le decía que delante de otras personas no podía hablar con él y que no podía tocarlo, pero eso a Belle no le importaba. Desde la muerte de su madre se había sentido tan sola que con solo tenerlo a su lado era suficiente.

Todas los días al llegar a su casa, Belle comía y se iba a su cuarto, a hablar con Golden después de todo el día mirándolo sin poder hablarle, a leerle algún libro en voz alta y a tomar el té con él. Aunque nunca quería que le sirviera. Ella lo tomaba por los dos.

Golden era extraño, a parte de su aspecto. Ella era la única que podía verlo, los demás parecía que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, además si intentaba acercarse aunque fuera para abrazarlo él se alejaba y le decía que no. Aún así; hablar con él, reírse con él, ver todos los días su hermosa sonrisa o dormirse sabiendo que estaba sentado en una silla cerca de ella, era la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sentía feliz, a salvo, protegida y empezó a sonreír como antes.

Los años pasaron como un suspiro al lado de Golden.

Ella era amable con la gente de su alrededor e intentaba no ser huraña aunque ellos se sentían reacios con ella, Belle lo atribuyó a que la veían como a una extraña por lo de su madre. Pero no le importaba, nadie se podía comparar a Golden, todos los demás eran secundarios.

Belle empezó a sentir algo muy especial por él pero no le dijo nada, no sabía como hacerlo, además suponía que era extraño sentir algo así por alguien a quien solo ella podía ver. Aun así era feliz.

Por desgracia, esta paz no duró eternamente.

Unos años después de que Golden apareciera en su vida, el señor French decidió subir a echar una ojeada al cuarto de su hija mientras que ella estaba hablando y riendo con Golden.

-No puede ser...jaja -reía tranquila Belle bromeando con su amigo.

-¿Que haces hija?-preguntó su padre mientras irrumpía en la habitación-Te llevo oyendo hablar sola durante mucho tiempo y ya me preocupa, ya eres mayorcita.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, papá- aún después de todo, el señor French siempre sería el "papá" de Belle y ella le quería-Estoy bien.

-No puedes estar bien, la gente no habla siempre sola, y ya estás empezando a asustarme.

-No pasa nada, papá.-insistió Belle.

-No me lo creo hija.-dijo su padre- Te llevaré al medico o al psicólogo o donde sea que te puedan mirar que te pasa ahí adentro.

-¡No papá! No estoy enferma -se asustó Belle- Es que...

-No Belle, no se lo digas- se asustó Golden.

-¡Tengo que decírselo! Sino me llevará al médico y no estoy loca...

-¿Con quién hablas hija?- se extrañó el señor French.

-Belle te lo advierto- le dijo Golden- si se lo dices no vamos a mejorar las cosas...

-¡Estoy harta de mantenerte en secreto Golden!, el es mi padre y tu mi mejor amigo, seguro que no pasará nada...

-¿Golden?¿Hija pero de que estás hablando?¿Aquí no hay nadie?- decía el señor French mirando a todos lados.

-Si que lo hay papá- empezó a contar Belle- El es Golden y es mi mejor amigo.-dijo Belle señalando hacía donde estaba Golden- aunque no lo veas el es real y está aquí.

El señor French se quedó estupefacto, ¿de verdad su hija hablaba con alguien que no existía?

-Ahora si que te llevo al médico.-concluyó su padre.

Golden se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Belle aun suplicó un poco más pero fue en vano.

El padre de Belle la llevó a la consulta del Doctor Archie, Psicólogo y Psiquiatra, para ver si podía hacer algo por su hija.

-Así que, un amigo imaginario.- empezó a preguntar el doctor.

-No es imaginario, el existe aunque no lo veáis- seguía diciendo Belle.

-Ya veo- dijo Archie apuntando en su libreta- No es una edad muy normal para seguir teniendo amigos imaginarios, señorita French.

-No es imaginario- repitió Belle mirando a Golden, el cual estaba su lado con la cabeza baja y luego a Archie- Él existe y está aquí.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó en psicólogo- ¿Dónde?

-En la silla, a mi lado.

-Anda, ¿Y que aspecto tiene?

-¡No se burle!- se enfadó Belle y rompió a llorar.

-No me estoy burlando, solo quiero saber como es, por si me puede dar una pista de que ha desencadenado esa ilusión.

-¡No es una ilusión!-siguió llorando Belle- Él es el único que esta conmigo, es real y habla conmigo, me acompaña siempre a todos sitios y me hace reír.

-¿Y puedes tocarle?- Ahí el doctor dio en el clavo.

Belle no respondió, fue suficiente para Archie que lo apuntó en su libretita. Fue entonces cuando el señor French, que había estado callado en un rincón de la estancia, se decidió a hablar:

-Creo que todo esto empezó poco después de que su madre falleciera- dijo en un susurro.

-¡Ah ya veo!- exclamó Archie- Un suceso así puede haber trastocado la joven mente de la niña. Debería haber empezado por esto señor French, es síntoma de estrés post-traumático. Podría pasar a hacer terapia conmigo todas las semanas, pero como es joven creo que con unos medicamentos contra alucinógenos dejará de verlo, ahora le recetaré unos fármacos y nos olvidaremos del mal trago, se lo aseguro, de todas formas vuelva a mi consulta y veremos como ha evolucionado.- concluyó el doctor.

Golden dio un respingo, esto era exactamente lo que no quería y se había estado temiendo, Belle intentó protestar pero lo vio y se quedo callada, ya hablaría con el asolas en casa. El doctor le dio la receta a su padre y se fueron a casa.

El señor French dejo a Belle en casa, a regañadientes, mientras que iba a por los fármacos. Fue entonces cuando Belle aprovechó para hablar con Golden.

Respiró hondo, no le gustaba lo que tenía que decir...:

-Golden, ¿No existes, verdad?

-Define "existir".

-Ser real.

-Soy real dentro de ti y eso debería ser suficiente.

Belle se giró de espaldas a él, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Entonces...¿es cierto? Estoy loca, o traumatizada, o lo que sea y te he creado en mi imaginación...-apenas podía hablar de los sollozos.

Golden no dijo nada.

A Belle le estaba costando asimilarlo, siempre había sabido que ocurría algo con Golden. Que eso de que no pudiera tocarle y solo lo viera ella no era normal. Pero lo necesitaba tanto... Aunque quizá era eso, su mente se sentía tan sola que lo había inventado. Pero no podía ser. Esto que sentía por él no era solo producto de una mente enferma. Esto era real, sentía algo muy especial por ese amigo que había estado allí tanto tiempo. Aunque no sabía como, sabía que era real, que para ella era real.

Así que tomó una decisión.

Se giró hacía Golden que seguía ahí, como siempre había estado, y le dijo:

-Lo es.

-¿Cómo?-se extraño Golden, ya tenía cara de temerse lo peor.

-Es suficiente.-le sonrió Belle.

Golden sonrió de esa forma que le encantaba a Belle,y por un momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder abrazarlo, más que de costumbre, y poder darle un beso al único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Un rato después apareció el señor French, con la bolsa de los medicamentos:

-Aquí tienes- empezó- tienes que tomarte dos después de comer durante al menos un mes y...

-No voy a tomármelas papá- dijo Belle de repente- No quiero dejar de ver a Golden.

-¿Que dices hija?- se asustó su padre- ¡Es por tu bien! ¡Ya has oído al doctor!

-Si, lo he oído perfectamente, pero no pienso renunciar a él- se irguió Belle.

-Haz lo que te digo hija- se enfadó el señor French tendiéndole las pastillas.

-Belle, hazle caso o te pasará algo y no quiero que te suceda nada -suplicó Golden a su lado.

-Nadie va a decidir lo que yo haga excepto yo, y yo he decidido quedarme con él- dijo Belle mirando a su padre, y lo dijo más convencida que nunca.

-Muy bien hija- suspiró- no me dejas otra elección, te vienes conmigo a ver al doctor otra vez...-concluyó su padre.

-No va a cambiar mi decisión.

-Aún eres menor de edad, y eres mi hija, además acabas de demostrar muy poco cerebro así que yo decidiré por ti.

El señor French cogió a su hija del brazo y la llevo arrastras hasta la consulta del doctor, Belle chillaba todo lo que podía y se resistía. Por desgracia su padre era más fuerte que ella y Golden no podía ayudarla ya que no podía tocarlo.

Esa escena llegó a la consulta del doctor Archie, quien obligó al señor French que soltara a su hija y se fuera a la sala de espera, donde había una mujer que a Belle no le resultó muy amigable...

-Muy bien, Belle- dijo Archie al cerrar la puerta- ¿Que ha pasado?

-He elegido no tomarme los fármacos porque quiero seguir viendo a Golden- le anunció Belle.

-Ajá, por eso está tu padre así ¿no?

-Exacto, ¿va usted a ponerse igual?

-O no por supuesto, yo soy un profesional-bromeó el doctor- pero eres menor de edad y si tu padre quiere que dejes de verle dándote esos fármacos no puedes evitarlo...

-No me los tomaré -propuso Belle- no puede obligarme a tragarme...

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró la mujer que a Belle no le daba buena espina.

-¡Alcaldesa Mills!- exclamó Archie- estoy con un paciente.

-De ese paciente quería yo hablar doctor- empezó la mujer, Belle se había quedado atónita con el hecho de que fuera la alcaldesa- He estado hablando con su padre y por lo visto esta joven sufre de graves alucinaciones de las cuales no se quiere medicar, ¿me equivoco?

-No pero con todos mis respetos eso no es asunto suyo- le dijo Archie un poco molesto.

-Ya, sin embargo -se encaró la alcaldesa- si a estás edades empiezan unas alucinaciones así ¿que podría llegar a pasar ya de adulta, doctor? Yo personalmente no estoy dispuesta a que alguien con este potencial de peligro camine por las calles de mi pueblo, al menos durante mi mandato. Y no se atreva a decirme, doctor, -a Belle le asusto el tono de esa última palabra-que la seguridad de mi pueblo y sus habitantes no es asunto mio. Así que – dijo girándose a Belle- tu eliges jovencita, o te tomas estos medicamentos o te encerramos en el centro psiquiátrico de Storybrooke.

Belle se quedó de piedra.¿El centro psiquiátrico de Storybrooke? Ella no estaba tan loca ¿no?. Miro a Archie en busca de ayuda, luego busco a su padre pero ni siquiera se había atrevido a entrar, miró a la alcaldesa Mills y vio que iba muy en serio, después busco a Golden y lo encontró a su lado, clavó en sus pupilas sus ojos amarillentos y como le suplicaban que no lo hiciera, que el no valía la pena. Respiró hondo. Ella nunca iba ser capaz de renunciar a esos ojos:

-Elijo el psiquiátrico.

El señor French oyó a su hija desde la sala de espera y suspiró, era lo mejor, ella para él era una carga y la idea de la alcaldesa, que casualmente estaba por ahí y se había interesado por su caso, había venido a él como caída del cielo.

En ese momento el señor French se prometió que no volvería a pensar en su hija nunca más, que ella había desaparecido, al igual que su mujer.

Aún así Belle no le guardó nunca rencor.

Aún cuando la alcaldesa Mills se la llevó al psiquiátrico y su padre no salió a despedirla. Ella sabía que el la quería y que a pesar de todo se preocupaba por ella, aunque le echara la culpa de la muerte de su madre. Se despidió de su padre en silencio y se dirigió a la ambulancia que la esperaba.

Ya en el psiquiátrico, Belle se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

La alcaldesa no iba a cumplir su promesa.

Los fármacos estaban disueltos en el agua, en la comida y sino quería comer o beber se los inyectaban a la fuerza.

Poco a poco vio su efecto, eso medicamentos apagaban su imaginación como cuando corres la cortina para tapar una ventana, una ventana que te enseña el más hermoso de los paisajes.

-No te vayas -decía Belle entre lágrimas apenas conscientes- Dijiste que no te irías mientras que te necesitara-tragó saliva y finalmente dijo- Te necesito...

-Oh Belle...No está en mis manos sweetheart- le decía Golden también aguantándose las lágrimas o apenas era eso lo que podía ver Belle, estaba cada vez más borroso- Si pudiera hacer algo por seguir contigo...

Ya no pudo decir nada más.

Golden se desvaneció poco a poco de la mente de Belle y con el su hermosa sonrisa. Se resistía a dejarse ir pero no pudo evitarlo.

Belle se acurrucó en un rincón de la estancia, sin rosas en las paredes. Y se apagó, como antes de que Golden apareciera en su vida.

Nadie venía nunca a visitarla, tan solo la comida con las medicinas y la propia alcaldesa de vez en cuando. Tal vez para regocijarse de su victoria, tal vez para asegurarse que seguía ahí. Belle no sabía muy bien porque la odiaba así, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para imaginárselo. Aun así siempre le plantaba frente a esa mujer, la cual parecía que la tenía tomada con ella desde mucho antes de que apareciera en la consulta del doctor Archie.

Así pasaron los años, Belle se hizo adulta, pero no contaba los años ni le importaban. Intentó ver si al ser adulta la dejaban salir de ahí pero nadie la hacía caso, por algo se creían que estaba loca. Hasta que un día apareció en su celda un hombre.

Vestía la ropa de los enfermeros, pero llevaba una chaqueta en la mano en vez de comida, y lo más extraño fue lo que dijo:

-Acompáñame -y le tendió la mano.

-¿Quién es usted?- apenas pudo decir Belle mientras que le cogía la mano y se levantaba-¿P-por qué hace esto?

-Me llamo Jefferson- dijo el hombre poco a poco con voz muy calmada- Y necesito que hagas algo que yo no puedo hacer. Hay un hombre, se hace llamar señor Gold, encuentra lo, solo tienes que contarle donde has estado y que Regina te apresó ¿vale?

-Espera, espera ¿que?- consiguió articular Belle, completamente asombrada.

-Es muy importante- siguió Jefferson- El señor Gold te protegerá, pero debes contarle que Regina te apresó- suspiró-...El sabrá que hacer.¿Entendido?

-Si- asintió Belle, estaba asombrada pero llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro y la idea de salir fuera era tan tentadora que pensó que no podría pasarle nada. Además, Jefferson aseguraba que si le contaba que Regina la apresó; intuyó que se trataba de la alcaldesa; ese tal señor Gold la protegería, además ese nombre le recordaba a su amado Golden y todo lo que le recordaba a él siempre la había reconfortado:

-T-tengo que encontrar al señor Gold.

Así que salió del psiquiátrico con la ayuda de Jefferson. Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta que llevaba a una enferma con el, o no le daban importancia ya que andaba todo el hospital muy ajetreado hablando de un pobre niño que parecía estar entre la vida y la muerte, o al menos eso le pareció oír a Belle.

Al estar fuera, Jefferson se despidió de ella señalando que si seguía por una calle encontraría al final la tienda del señor Gold y que él estaría allí. La tienda se llamaba "Tienda de antigüedades del Señor Gold" así que no tenía pérdida.

-No te olvides de contarle lo de Regina, que te apresó ¿de acuerdo?- reiteró Jefferson.

-De acuerdo- le aseguró Belle poniéndose a caminar por la calle señalada.

Belle no recordaba haber pasado por ese lugar. A pesar de haberse criado en ese pueblo esa parte y esos edificios no le sonaban de nada. Era como si alguien los hubiera puesto hay de repente o que los hubieran borrado de su memoria de niñez.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo fijándose en todos los carteles que encontraba, e intentando evitar a la gente, ya que su aspecto era poco común mires por donde lo mires, y justo cuando ya no sabía por donde meterse, la encontró:

"Tienda de antigüedades del Señor Gold".

Y entró.

Sonó una campanilla al abrir la puerta, y vio a un hombre vestido de traje de espaldas. Parecía estar poniendo algo dentro de una caja detrás del mostrador:

-Disculpe-dijo Belle-¿Es usted el señor Gold?

-Si soy yo- dijo aun sin girarse- pero me temo que esta cerrado...

Apenas le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Cuando se giró, se quedo callado y con la boca abierta.

A Belle le resultaba familiar su rostro pero no lo supo ubicar, además no le dio importancia ya que estaba muy preocupada de decirle lo que le tenía que decir de parte de Jefferson.

-Es que, me dijeron que le buscara...que le dijera que Regina me apresó...¿eso, tiene algún sentido para usted? -consiguió decir Belle dándose cuenta de la locura a la que sonaba. Pensó que quizá debería volver al psiquiátrico, por la cara del señor Gold.

Él se había quedado mudo y se acercaba a ella con una mano tendida hasta tocarle el hombro:

-Eres real- dijo el señor Gold y apenas susurró- Estás viva...

Belle se quedó mirándolo pensando que quizá quien debería de ir al psiquiátrico fuera él.

-¿Ella te hizo esto? -continuo diciendo el señor Gold, pasando de la sorpresa a la asimilación.

-Me dijeron que usted me protegería...- dijo Belle, quizá ese hombre estaba loco pero ella, pensándolo mejor, no iba a volver al psiquiátrico.

El señor Gold parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar con oír esa última frase:

-Claro- dijo abrazándose a ella- Si te protegeré...

A Belle eso ya la sacó de sus casillas. No entendía absolutamente nada:

-P-perdone ¿le conozco?

El señor Gold la miro con unos ojos cargados de cariño y dolor, aun con una mueca reteniendo las lágrimas le contestó:

-No, pero lo harás.

Belle lo miro aun sin entender y él la llevó fuera de la tienda en dirección al bosque. A pesar de que llevaba bastón, caminaba más rápido que Belle, la cual llevaba una eternidad sin dar más de dos pasos y ese día ya llevaba bastantes.

Ya estaban en pleno bosque cuando, algo golpeo a Belle como si fuera una descarga eléctrica.

De repente toda su mente empezó a bullir de actividad.

Recordaba a una niña muy parecida a ella, princesa de un castillo que vivía con su padre.

Recordó las risas, los amigos y la vida en palacio...y supo que era ella esa niña... recordó también que esa paz se había acabado con la guerra, recordó la desesperación de su pueblo y que solo había una esperanza para su reino...

"_Rumplestiltskin..."_

Su nombre la golpeo desde dentro hacía afuera, como si llevara demasiado tiempo queriendo salir de su interior, y se acordó de todo.

Se acordó de haberse ido con el para salvar a su reino, de haber sido su criada y de que poco a poco cada día se había enamorado de él. Recordó que el era el único hombre al que se supone que iba a conocer en su vida y de como quería saberlo todo de él. Recordó las risas y las confidencias y le resultaron muy familiares. ¿Podía ser que Golden hubiera sido Rumplestiltskin desde el principio? ¿que ella misma había evocado un recuerdo oculto del hombre al que amaba como una alucinación en su soledad? Era amor verdadero, sin duda, ella lo supo desde siempre.

Y supo también que si había sido una alucinación, porque Rumplestiltskin la había abandonado. Pero ella sabía que era porque no se atrevía a amarla, tenía miedo y eso se le podía perdonar. En realidad era él quien necesitaba que estuvieran con él, aunque no lo supiera, y eso le encantó. Golden era lo único que había tenido durante mucho tiempo, pero como una alucinación echa por ella era perfecto, demasiado incluso, y la perfección no es real. Rumplestiltskin, su verdadero nombre, tenía sus defectos y por eso era real, y ese simple hecho a Belle le pareció lo más maravilloso que podía existir.

Y enseguida supo también porque ese hombre le resultaba tan familiar. El señor Gold era clavado a Rumplestiltskin. Pero humano. Belle no sabía que como lo había echo, pero ese era su amado Rumplestiltskin, que seguía adelante aun cuando Belle se había parado, ajeno a la epifanía que había tenido la chica detrás de él.

-Aguarda- le dijo Belle.

-No- contestó Rumplestiltskin- Casi hemos llegado.

-Rumplestiltskin, aguarda.

Al oír estás palabras de Belle, el señor Gold paró en seco y se fue girando despacio mientras ella se acercaba:

-Ya me acuerdo-le anuncia Belle, a punto de romper a llorar del alivio- Yo, te amo.

Y se abrazó a él, por fin después de tantos años podía tocarle y sentirlo cerca, estar juntos, y él, sonriendo, correspondió al abrazo diciendo:

-Si, y yo también a ti.

FIN

_Piolhyna._


End file.
